


Naturally

by OneHitWondersAnonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Healing, No Angst, No Romance, loving, positive, slight diversion from canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHitWondersAnonymous/pseuds/OneHitWondersAnonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He got comfortable again lying on his stomach on an invisible bed with his head propped up by one palm, and sighed. A quick scan of the huge cavern revealed no changes since he’d last checked five minutes ago. The pastel orbs, pinks and purples and blues, still twinkled in a mysterious light. Steven was hovering in the center of all the gems they’d bubbled over thousands of years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naturally

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place either between Steven Floats and Monster Reunion, or in an AU where Monster Reunion doesn't happen. Take your pick, it doesn't matter very much. Thank you for reading!

Learning to fly—well, float— had turned out to be a little more anticlimactic than Steven had imagined something as big as flying, or floating, to be. One day he had just done it, and it stuck. It took some getting used to, sure, and a little practice, but it was practically effortless. He’d figured he’d get at least one goofy getting-stuck-in-a-tree movie moment, but it hadn’t happened that way. Floating came almost naturally and all at once.

Steven felt his eyes begin to droop and shook his head, disturbing his gentle descent to the ground. He looked passed his toes to the ground below and sucked in a quick breath. “Woah,” he mumbled as he readjusted and slowly exhaled, “I’d rather not find out what happens when I fall asleep mid-jump.” Truthfully, he was still getting used to the heights.

He got comfortable again lying on his stomach on an invisible bed with his head propped up by one palm, and sighed. A quick scan of the huge cavern revealed no changes since he’d last checked five minutes ago. The pastel orbs, pinks and purples and blues, still twinkled in a mysterious light. Steven was hovering in the center of all the gems they’d bubbled over thousands of years. It was his favorite place to hang out while the gems weren’t home.

He couldn’t explain why, but he felt drawn to them. He doubted they felt the same way, since as far as Pearl had explained the bubbles they were in froze them in a strange sort of stasis. Still, existing alongside them filled him with unexpected warmth. He wanted to show them compassion. It was instinctual.

Steven rolled over onto his back on his invisible bed and strummed an imaginary ukulele. He’d left his upstairs, in his bedroom. It felt so far away from here; everything did. This room always felt frozen in time. He started to hum one of his favorite tunes from his dad’s old cassette tape and he stopped to giggle at the incredible echo that distorted the sound. Just to say he did it he cried, “echo!” It wasn’t like it was in some caves where his words were repeated clearly, but it still caused a ripple of indistinguishable sound that was just as fun. He giggled again and rested his hands behind his head.

“I should bring my instruments down sometime, I bet you guys would like it. Who doesn’t love a little music?” He smiled up at the hundreds of bubbled gems that glittered above him. He felt a wave of warmth lap at his chest that felt like a loving hug. He touched a hand to his chest to capture the feeling. This was why he loved it down here. Steven swore the gems could hear and understand him.

Without thinking he began to sing the only song he could vividly remember from his early life. “We, are the Crystal Gems…” He allowed the cave to swallow up his voice and let his tones ring out long and exaggerated. His eyes closed and he spread his hand flat over his chest, as though in salute.

“We’ll always save the day,” he lilted, allowing the melody to carry his voice. “And if you think we can’t, we’ll always find a way!” Steven’s smile grew wider with each syllable. A tingling sensation tickled his toes and crawled its way up his limbs to meet at his heart, which swelled at the joyful feeling.

“That’s why the people of this world, believe in: Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl,” He paused for a breath and let the cave finish its encore. When it fell silent, he whispered “and Steven.”

Suddenly, the energy around him began to vibrate. Steven gasped, sitting straight up and staring wide-eyed at the bubbles floating around him. Every one was glowing a little brighter with small halos of white light buzzing around them. The gems within them pulsed like a heartbeat from their centers, all in time with one another. Even the bubbles with only shards joined in, their lights glowing in each core. Steven’s eyes watered with emotions that weren’t entirely his own.

“Yes, that’s it!” He laughed, watching in awe as the bubbles grew livelier and emitted an ethereal hum akin to chimes. They didn’t make a singular note or word, but they melted together into a sound that wasn’t a chord but was every note murmuring at once. It was beautiful. Steven felt tears wet his cheeks but he didn’t mind, because they were born from joy and love. In his heart he felt the whispering of thousands of tiny souls. “We, are the Crystal Gems!” He sang again, louder this time, allowing the gems to sing along with their bizarre harmony.

Steven sang the song again and again until his voice started to feel hoarse and his lips were threatening to crack. He had no idea how long he spent there floating amongst the gems who smiled abstractly at his voice. When he finished the verse for the last time he let them take over his melody. Steven closed his eyes and listened with every fiber of his being. He listened as he swore he heard lyrics hiding in each bell toll. He listened as they started to drop out and stop their dances. He listened as the cavern returned once again to a stuffy silence—almost.

Steven opened his eyes and looked at the last bubble that was still singing to him long after the rest had quieted. Inside a peculiar spherical gem sparkled, its green hue dulled by Steven’s own pink bubble made long ago. Its core was still pulsing with enthusiastic light. He drifted to its side, a muted smile on his face, and held the bubble in his hands. He felt hot electricity tickle his fingertips. The humming was vibrating through his arms into his chest. Sadness tugged on his heart. “I want to heal you,” he whispered, “I want to heal all of you.”

The bubble fell silent and the light faded away. He stared into it for several more seconds before he let it go, allowing it to float up and join its brethren on the ceiling. His chest ached, but he knew it would do him no good, and he tried his hardest to shake it off. He touched down on the ground for the first time in several hours and took an extra step to steady himself. Practice makes perfect.

Steven understood that not all things came naturally and all at once like his floating powers. He knew it would take time and patience and mutual understanding to heal them, and it could take many, many years. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl didn’t seem to have a lot of faith in the project. He refused to give up hope.

Back home he picked up his ukulele and plucked the chords to the song he hadn’t sung in years until that afternoon. He practiced for days. He took his time.

When he came back several weeks later, it had taken all of three bars of singing for the cave to shine brightly with the voices of thousands of distant souls. It would take time, yes, he knew that, but it was working. They were learning. That was enough.


End file.
